Mr. Tickle
Hero the dog (Hero from YouTube video, both are silly, humorous, hosts their own ads and voiced by Jeff Stewart (voice actor)) *Flexers (Mixels, all 4 are orange and stretchy), *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece, both are the main characters of their respective series and can stretch), *Dhalsim (Street Fighter II, Capcom. Both can stretch), *Thomas (The Railway Series, both have blue and are number 1, expect Thomas doesn't tickle people), *Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong 64, both are orange and have stretchy arms), *Slinky Dog (Toy Story, both are long and orange), *Starscream (Transformers, both have similar voices), *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are the main characters of their respective series, wear orange and have similar voices), *Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange, both are orange, mascots, stretch their parts(Orange can stretch his tongue as seen in one of his videos and Mr. Tickle stretches his arms) and annoying in a good, hilarious way), *Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles, both like to tickle), *Tickle-Tummy (Lilo & Stitch, both tickle people), *Squiddly Diddly (Hanna-Barbera, both have long arms), *Spook (Top Cat, both are extraordinary and have similar voices), *Spongebob Squarepants (Namesake series, both are mascots, annoying, have similar voices and stretchy arms that can get to normal length at any time), *Heathcliff (Namesake series, both are orange, cause trouble, and have the same laugh), *Billy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are orange, silly and annoying), *Terence The Tractor (The Railway Series, both are orange), *Elmo (Sesame Street, Both like to tickle), *Kwazii (Octonauts, both are orange and have the same voice), *Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four, Marvel Comics. Both can stretch their arms really long), *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time, both are mascots, orange, happy, and have the ability to stretch their arms really long), *Kululu (or Kururu) (Sergeant Frog & Plankton, all three are orange and annoying), *Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life, both have the same accent), *The Tickler (Johnny Test, both tickle people) *Stretch (Toy Story, both have long arms), *Larry (Will's World, both tickle), *Mr Toad (The Wind in the Willows, both laugh), *Lucy (The Raggy Dolls, both love tickle), *Jerry (Tom and Jerry, both like to tickle), *Moby (BrainPOP, both are orange and have extendable arms), *Sonic the Werehog (Sonic Unleashed, both have long arms), *Private Meekly (Wacky Races, both have similar voices), *Fox (Franklin the Turtle, both are bright orange), *Reflex (Pound Puppies, in the movie, he does a similar tactic, he kisses all his friends and said "I love you" everytime he heard a bell), *Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster, both are orange and stretch), *Totobory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both can stretch (Mr. Tickle can stretch his arms and Totobory can stretch his leaves), have similar voices, and Totobory has an orange symbol while Mr. Tickle is orange), *Elastigirl/Helen Parr (Disney Pixar's The Incredibles, both have stretchy bodies), *Brobee (Yo Gabba Gabba, both have long arms), *Little King John (Ratboy Genius, both can stretch and look creepy sometimes), *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both love happiness), *Sssqueeze (Masters of the Universe, both have extraordinary long arms). *Polokus (Rayman, both have the same body shape, long arms and wear hat) *Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are a general nuisance) *Bert Monkey (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have something long with a mind of its own) *Meow (Timbuctoo, both are orange, round, and wear blue hats) *Chatter (Timbuctoo, both are orange and have a long body part (Chatter has a long tail)) *No-Feet the Snake (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are long and bendy and Mr Grumpy and Hen aren't fond of them respectively) *Measley (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are orange and silly) *Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie, both can stretch their arms) *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both have similar voices) *Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets, both have similar voices) *Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales, both have similar voices) *Ernie (Sesame Street, both are orange and love to laugh) *Dr. Teeth (The Muppets, both have long arms) *SCP-999 (SCP Foundation, both are friendly, happy, orange, and tickle people) *Orson (Garfield and Friends, both are tickle people) *Garfield (Garfield and Friends, both are mascots, friendly, orange and tickle people) *Spring Man (ARMS, both are mascots and have a long arms) *Ticklish Timmy (Little Monsters, both love tickles and like to laugh. Although Timmy can laugh from the thought of being tickled and from his drink running to his nose, Mr. Tickle has not been seen doing either) *Skyblox67 (Roblox, both likes tickles and laugh) Gallery Captain Feathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword Brobee.png|Brobee IntroFlexers.png|'Flexers' Attractive-cartoons-orson.jpg|'Orson' Luffy.jpg|Luffy Lanky_Kong.jpg|Lanky Kong Dhalsim.jpg|Dhalsim Chatter.png|Chatter IMG_0182.PNG|Skyblox67|link=Skyblox67 Category:Main series